


happy anniversary

by Mukunee



Series: as the years pass [1]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Paranoia, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, The Halloween special didn't happen oopsie, Trust Issues, also major season 2 spoilers, but its light angst, dabs on the haters, haha its the first fic where audrey is dating her gf, so here's my unpopular opinion uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukunee/pseuds/Mukunee
Summary: Emma was everything Gina wasn’t, plain and simple.((gina // audrey drabble; major season 2 spoilers))





	happy anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> dab on the haters here's the first actual gina / audrey fanfic  
> i could go on for hours about how much shit gina gets and, yes ik she was annoying, but she was a very self conscious girl with trust issues, who then got cheated on by her girlfriend?? that does a lot to a person, especially one who already had issues with that kinda thing. (also, considering how close audrey and emma were, you can't really blame her for being suspicious tht she was cheating). she probably could have gone about it in a better way, but she was already a damaged girl desperate to not be thrown away again.
> 
> ((also abby and dennis are the names i made up for ginas ex and the person she cheated with respectively))
> 
> now that i've gotten through defending gina's character even though everyone already hates her, we can get on to the actual fic :0 tw for slight body image issues, as well as major self confidence issues. please leave a comment if you feel the need to (as long as it's not fighting over gina's character), i need all the criticism i can get!! thank you, hope you enjoy!! :D

Audrey didn’t know what was wrong. Normally, she could read Gina like a children’s picture book- but not this time. She was giving her the dirtiest looks, the coldest of shoulders, and the bitterest of replies. And she didn’t know why. Was she supposed to? Jesus, how on earth did anyone deal with each other? People could be so hard to deal with sometimes. If something was this wrong, why didn’t she just tell her so she could fix it?

Gina didn’t want Audrey to know what was wrong. She’d just think less of her- like her ex did. After she got to know her, she must have been so appalled and disgusted the only option left was to cheat. Not only did she find someone better, she found that person in a man. People had always joked about how someone could be so ugly they could turn someone gay- she just never thought she’d be able to turn someone  _ straight _ . Was she that unattractive? Or that unlovable, that her girlfriend went from gay to straight in a heartbeat?

That wasn’t even the worst part. Gina had been a doting girlfriend, giving her nice gifts and warm hugs, while she did nothing but cheat on her. Before abandoning her in a pit of her own self-pity, her ex had filled her in on the worst secret out there: she had been seeing him since their second date

Their second date was only a month after meeting each other. Their relationship lasted a full twelve months.

And here were Audrey and her, nearing their own one year anniversary. Would she have the same tale to tell? She always did choose Emma over her. Gina understood friendship, but the amount of time Audrey spent with Emma was outrageous! Maybe this wouldn’t have bothered her so much if Audrey hadn’t had a crush on her in eighth grade. And Gina knew from experience that eighth grade crushes were the hardest to shake.

The way she handled her fears, was, albeit, really fucking dumb. She cut Audrey off before she could cut her off. It was better for her to hurt herself before Audrey could. At least Emma and her dating wouldn’t come as much of a shock as the last one. Gina was so boring, and ugly, and annoying- but Emma? She was a goddess. She was strong, and had the prettiest blonde locks that even supermodels had to be jealous of. Emma also knew Audrey longer than she did, which meant she knew more about her. Gina might have known Audrey’s favorite color, but did she know the name of her childhood hamster? No. Did she know her favorite food? Yes. Did Emma? Yes, and she could cook it.

Emma was everything Gina wasn’t, plain and simple.

\--

 

“Gina. We need to talk.”

Gina didn’t respond right away, even if she knew this was coming from day one. Exactly one year ago today, Gina and Audrey started dating. That’s all the time it took for everyone to get bored of her.

“Just tell me. Don’t sugarcoat it. Was it with Emma?”

“Tell you what- what do you mean ‘with Emma’?”

Ah. So Audrey wanted to make this really painful. Well, Gina supposed it was fair enough. May as well enjoy Gina in the last few seconds she had to toy with her. “Don’t play dumb. I know you love her.”

“Yeah, I love her-”

That’s all Gina needed to hear. Without another word, she turned her back to Audrey. She couldn’t leave- since they were at her house-, but she could still ignore Audrey. 

“Like I love Noah. And Brooke, and sometimes even Stavo. We’re friends. Just really, really close friends.”

“Just like Abby and Dennis?”

Finally, it dawned on Audrey. Gina was feeling insecure about herself! She got like this a lot, but most times it could be solved with a simple cuddle session or date night. “No, not like Abby and Dennis. Abby was a bitch for doing what she did to you. Look. Can you sit down next to me? I promise, it’ll help you feel better.”\

Even when she was mad, Gina could never say no to Audrey, so sat she did. “Look- Emma and I have always been close. We kept each other safe during the killings. When Kieran came at Emma with that gun… I was there for her. And when Emma could have escaped and left me to die, she didn’t.  Emma’s beyond special to me. No one could replace her.”

“Th-this isn’t helping.” Gina couldn’t stop a few tears from cascading down her ugly skin. “It will. I’m just getting to the good part, don’t worry.” With that, Audrey pulled the brunette into a tight hug, allowing her to nuzzle against her as she spoke.

“You can’t be replaced either. Emma will always be my best friend. And as far as I’m concerned, you’ll always be my girlfriend. My one and only. Got it?”

Gina stayed silent once more. It was a nice silence this time. A comforting silence, a silence that carried the emotions of a million words within it. “Good. We have to get your confidence up, Gines. I’ll do my best to help you through it, you just gotta let me. Alright?”

This time, she nodded. “I’m glad. Can I crash at your place? I wanna spend our anniversary with you.”

Gina never felt her heart flutter so intensely. Audrey remembered what today was, why it was special. That made her feel special, for the first time in her life. “Of course. W-Wanna watch a stupid movie tonight?”

“As long as you got popcorn." 

**Author's Note:**

> i might make this into a kind of mini series, taking their relationship year by year to mark their progress as a couple? (and to give gina some character development since she was only in one episode oops) idk yet. thx for reading uwu


End file.
